The Garnet Path Chronicles
by Silver Miko
Summary: A series of story involving the enigmatic Sailor Pluto...
1. Velvet Underworld

Velvet Underworld  
by Silver Miko  
  
*This is going to be soemwhat of a series of Setsuna themed stories...but each kind of seperate.*  
  
Dark black rain clouds filled the Tokyo night sky, the remnant of a harsh thunderstorm that had plagued the city all day. The streets were quieter than usual, puddles everywhere on the slick gray pavement. The dim orange glow of streetlights made a pale path for the young woman to follow.  
With long shining green hair and eyes the color of garnets, she walked with a supernatural grace as the black of her long coat swooshed silently in the cool night breeze. The click of her black velvet high heels clicked against the asphalt, the only sound the woman seemed to make.  
One would think it odd a young woman walking alone in the middle of the night, unsafe and dangerous. Shedidn't care. She loved the night. It embraced her like a mother lovingly embracing a child. She felt at peace in the still dark tranquility.  
It reminded her of her long ago home, the dark planet farthest from the light of the sun. Where it was cold, but not a brutal bitter cold. More like the cold of midwinter. It was never what many called daytime, but a planet of eternal night. Stars shined in the velvet blackness of the sky like polished diamonds, and the planets could be clearly seen in all their vivid glory. Sitting on the roof of Charon Castle, she had reveled in the beauty of her world, knowing that it would not be long before she would never see it again.  
She had been fated to leave her home, abandon all the beautiful night, and take up a sacred post. To guard the Gate of Time for all eternity, never allowed to leave, always to remain in the land of mists alone. A solitary destiny. A lonely fate. It was hers and hers alone as the princess of Pluto.  
She had miss them, the Senshi. They were her closest friends, especially the Outers. She had missed Neptune's violin playing accompanied by Uranus' piano. She had missed Venus' positive nature and vivacity, Jupiter's faith in all she held sacred, Mars' fire and dedication, Mercury's kindess and insight..and Serenity. She had missed the young princess who would be Queen...the purest person she ever knew. Serenity always shined with a light no one could ever match. She had missed the chance to guard such a soul.  
Then the Dark Kingdom came, and she had no choice but the break the first of the three rules she must never break. She left her post to protect the Moon Kingdom...but ultimately died. She, like the others, was reborn in the twentieth century on Earth, as Meiou Setsuna.  
She had always been aware she was different. She dreamt vividly of the Silver Millennium, and understood it all soon enough on her eighteenth birthday. She had found it, or rather, it had found her. The Garnet Rod.   
She knew she could not escape her duty as Time Guardian. Accepting her long lost talisman, she once more became the solitary soldier, Sailor Pluto.  
  
Now here she was again, on Earth. She had broken the first rule before, never leave her post. It was a strangely flexible rule she had found over time. It seemed she could leave in a time of crisis.   
The second rule, never reverse or forward time was one she had not broken...but had broken the most important rule.  
She was never to stop time.  
She had. To save Sailor Uranus and Neptune in the battle against the Death Busters. As a result, she returned to the Time Game, only allowed to contact the other Senshi in spirit form until another crisis emerged.  
There was the incident Queen Vadiane and the Black Dream Hole, then Nehelenia, and then Galaxia. She had died again, sacrificing her star seed. Brought back again. To life and her duty. Yet, she did not return to her post as she thought she would. She was still here.   
It puzzled her. To be able to walk at night like she was, should not be. She should be back at the Time Gate, yet she wasn't. She could not understand it, but rather looked at it with a bit of relief. It was as if all her actions ans sacrifices had earned her what Minako would say as, 'vacation minutes'...a misquote of vacation time of course.  
So she would enjoy it and savor it. Enjoy what time she had with the world, with the Senshi. With the Prince that she admired. It wasn't that she loved him or was attracted to him, but rather she was impressed by his bravery and strength. He had protected the princess time and time again.  
She had always seen Serenity as her idol. In the past, present, and future. It had been her wish to be able to fight alongside her and protect her. She was so happy to have had to the chance many times over.  
So here she was, not as the princess of Pluto or Sailor Pluto, but Meiou Setsuna. Just a woman walking alone in the velvet underworld of night, waiting to return to the mists. 


	2. Gessekai

Gessekai (Moonlit World)  
by Silver Miko  
  
  
The silver moonlight lit the narrow cobblestone path that weaved through the bare birch trees as fresh snow gleamed on the ground of the park. It was winter time, mid-December. Christmas would be in two weeks. Gold bells and white ribbons had been up since the end of November, and young girls anxiously awaited gifts from would-be suitors.  
Seated alone on a black painted wooden bench was a woman in a black winter coat with long dark green hair. Her head was tilted back as she gazed at the starry sky and bright moon. Her garnet eyes seemed to reflect the stars as she remembered a time long ago, far away, where she would watch the night sky like this from her world of eternal winter.  
A sigh escaped her lips, coming out in a small puff in the chilly air. She seemed to not be affected at all by the cold weather, looking like a mystical creature, rather than an ordinary woman.  
This wasn't an ordinary woman though. This was Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto.....  
  
Ginza shopping district had been buzzing with the activity of holiday shoppers, as Setsuna discovered walking into the mall in the late afternoon. She had done her holiday shopping well in advance, and had come to simply browse at her leasure. When one gaurds time, they rarely have time for random shopping trips.  
Sales people and fellow shoppers glanced at her in slight admiration. With her long hair, eyes, tanned skin, and clothing style, she was no ganguro beach bunny kogirl who tanned and wore pale make up and bleached their hair. She was a woman of class and elegance that seemed almost ethereal.  
Setsuna ignored the glances, accustomed to receiving such attention. Even in the past she had been looked at with awe and wonder. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, and strong...everyone respected her, but she was always lonely. Painfully lonely. Who needed to make any more emotional connection than neccessary? She was fated to guard time, alone. Never to come in contact with another person.   
She passed a jewelery store when something caught her eye. Walking over to the counter, she spotted the source of her curiosity. An ancient looking silver chained necklace with a large dark garnet pendant. It was a very deep red, and almost looked black. Her breath caught, a memory flashing through her mind.  
  
'It reminds of your eyes when it catches the light.'  
  
A hand brushing the hair away from her neck, fingers clasping the necklace around her neck. Lips against her ear.  
Setsuna blinked and frowned.   
'Why now?! Why did I just recall that? This necklace...It's just like the one Hades gave me.'  
  
  
Since she had been ten, Sailor Pluto trained for her sacred duty. She made the usual social appearances and visited the moon often, but she was apart from her peers. She was alone, always, even in the company of others. Except for one. She never felt alone around Princess Serenity. The girl was so kind and bright, she never made you feel lonely.   
It was around the time when she was eighteen. In two years she would take her post. She was attending a ball on the moon for the upcoming winter solstice.   
Pluto stood alone on the balcony glancing at the stars. She wore her black princess gown with long black velvet gloves and all. Some called her the 'melancholy beauty'. She always seemed to be alone most of the time.   
Pluto was never much for large crowds. She didn't know then she'd come to miss them. So here she stood alone. Musing everything and nothing. Not really thinking.  
Warm hands grabbed her waist and led her to the dance floor in one fluid motion. She founs herself suddenly waltzing with the most incredibly handsome man she'd ever seen.  
His was a dark beauty indeed. Raven black hair and rich brown eyes, he wore a black tuxedo with a jeweled medallion on the bow. An onyx.  
Pluto felt herself feel nervous and strangely exciited by the stranger's piercing gaze. They spoke no words as they finished the waltz and kept on dancing. Almost all the guests watched the couple gracefully dance around the silver marble floored ballroom. Their movements were fluid and synchronized perfectly almost.  
'Who is he?' she thought, searching her mind and trying to place his face. She knew almost every royal, noble, and official in this system and many from the other ones, but he was drawing a total blank. It was a rather curious enigma. To be swept into the arms of a dashing stranger. It was like something out of one of the writings Jupiter and Venus often raved about.  
Pluto heard her name called and looked for the source, it was Princess Neptune standing as always with Princess Uranus by her side.  
She turned back to her partner with slight disappointment.  
"I'm sorry, sir, if you'll excuse me?" she said politely.  
"Of course." he drawled, his voice warm and somewhat husky. It sent shivers down her spine.  
She walked over to Neptune and Uranus and sighed.  
"You called?"  
"Pluto, do you have any idea who that is?" Neptune asked, her cerulean blue eyes slightly worried.  
"No...I wish I knew though." she said, glancing at the spot where he had been, his touch, his voice lingering in her mind.  
"Pluto, what we tell you now is not to repeated." Uranus murmured.  
"What?" Pluto asked, confused. It was normally her role to know what was going on.   
"That man you were dancing with, he is a dangerous rogue. He is said to often visit Earth and has been rumored to be a traitor to the Silver Alliance. It is said he is the son of Ops and Coronus, the Ancients of the Nether Realm."  
"I've heard about him then. Queen Serenity mentioned that there was a possible traitor who could cause a great deal of trouble...but...the man I danced with didn't seem dangerous."   
"Pluto, saying this seems very odd, but, you must be on your guard. This man is said to be extremely powerful and charming."  
"I see..." she said, her eyes clouded in disbelief and a sudden deep sadness.  
"Are you alright?" Uranus asked.  
"Yes, I'm just a little surprised. I danced with a possible traitor."  
"It's alright. You didn't know. Now you do." Neptune said reassuringly.  
"Neptune..tell me, what is his name?"  
  
Setsuna walked away from the jewelery counter, tears stinging her eyes. Her fists were clenched as she walked out of the mall and looked around frantically, for anywhere quiet. People. Too many people. For the first time in a long time, she craved solitude.  
Breaking into a run, she ran as fast as he could, tears falling down her face. She never noticed it had begun snowing when she found herself in a park. There weren't many people around as she sat down on a bench and buried her face into her hands.  
  
Pluto looked out at the stars from the balcony of her room in Charon Castle. That man. She couldn't forget him, no matter how hard she tried. He was everywhere. That warm touch, those deep eyes, that rich voice that wrapped around her like velvet. It tortured her. Never in her life had she felt such a way. She had always sought to be alone, never needing anyone...but she wanted to see him again. She sensed something in him, a kindred soul, and something deeper. A desire.   
It was then she noticed something. On her balcony was a strange flower, a red flower that somewhat resembled a flower known as an orchid. It was beautiful. Reaching out, her slim fingers brushed the soft petals.   
"This can't be from here. Flowers don't grow on this planet."  
"No, they don't."  
Pluto whirled around and gasped.  
"You! How did you..."  
He silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips.  
"I've wanted to see you ever since we danced on the moon, Princess Pluto." he murmured, caressing her cheek.  
Pluto broke her gaze away. She felt despair inside her, eating away at her.  
"I..I can't see you. You must leave." she said as her body trembled.  
"I see. So you found out my identity. Never the less, I will have you." he said, pulling her to him, as they disappeared into a black void.  
  
The snow stopped, it was now night time. The golden full moon lit the sky as Setsuna watched the stars. She thought she had forgotten...the time she had spent in the Nether Realm, away from everyone and everything she knew. She thought she had forgotten her time with him.  
It was a little after ten when she had dozed off, for the clock struck midnight when she awoke, the cold finally catching up to her as she rubbed her hands together. Standing up, she turned to walk back home when she felt something against her neck.  
Reaching up to her collar, her fingers brushed against cool metal. Looking down, her met with garnet. It was the necklace she had seen earlier. Finger trembling, she let it go to fall against her chest as she once again broke into a run, finally reaching her apartment.  
Slamming the door behind her and locking it, she went to her room and quickly changed for bed, burying herself under the dark red comforter as she shivered, whispering the name that was most forbidden to her. The one she sought to forget most.  
"Hades."  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Well, that ends this installment of the Setsuna series.  
  
For anyone who knows anything about myth, Ops is the Roman name for the Titan Goddess Rhea, mother of Hades. Coronus is a loose romanization of Kronus, the Titan God that was Hades father.  
Hades is the God of the Underworld, known as Pluto in Roman. Yes, it's weird. All will make sense in due time.  
Now, I'd like to say, I'm very displeased with Fanfiction.net's decision to no longer carry hentai stories. This is a restriction of creative liscence, and goes against their tagline, 'free the soul'.   
Many of my friends are boycotting the site now.  
  
I myself will still visit the site for the stories I'm reading, but I'm NOT a happy camper. I was in the middle of some stories by Millennium Guard, Gorecki, Lady M Harris..etc. etc. Now that's kinda shot to hell.  
What the HELL ever happened to artistic liscene?!   
  
Ugh...  
Please review, thank you kindly. 


	3. Eden

Darkness. Surrounded by it, enshrouded it in, embraced by it...eternally loved by it.  
The darkness not of evil, but of something more intense and absolute.  
This was the darkness of him.   
And I am trapped in its chains.  
  
  
EDEN   
by Silver Miko  
  
  
  
Setsuna gazed off at nothing in particular as she waited for the water for her green tea to finish boiling. It was a comforting routine; wake up, make tea, read the paper.  
This morning, no paper held her interest. This morning there was a feeling of dread in the air. Chill like the damp air ar night after a storm. A chill only her heart could feel.  
Last night she had dreamt and awake to find that necklace around her throat, a clear sign that he had in some way returned.  
Hades.  
The gentleman she danced with and plagued her thoughts, the rebel she was warned to be on guard with, the rogue who kidnapped her from her Castle, the dark prince who she finally destroyed.  
Bastard. Traitor. Husband.  
  
The steam from the kettle screamed. Setsuna didn't even hear it.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Black surrounded her, all soft and silk-like. Blinking a few more times, she noticed she was laying in the middle of a large canopy bed with black satin sheets and crimson red down quilts.   
She was still in her very modest nightgown of cotton, and felt like an angel lost in a sea of ebony.  
'An angel is hardly what you are.' Pluto thought to herself.  
She was more like a dark, mysterious fey.  
She felt slighty dizzy and disoriented as she climbed off the bed, her feet landing on cold charcoal grey marble tile. It was cold, more so than her planet, which was surely the coldest place in the system, was it not?  
"Are you cold?"  
Whirling around, she met the gaze of her captor.  
He looked like some dark knight in his black and silver armor and long black cape.  
"Where am I? What is this place?" she asked, hating the feeling of being lost.   
  
Hades chuckled, a sardonic grin appearing on his too handsome face.  
"This is my home, dear princess, the Nether Realm."  
"Nether Realm? This place...it's only supposed to be myth." she said surprised, but then again, the line between tangible and intangible blurred quite easily as she observed through out her life so far.  
"It is real, forgotten as the times shifted and new era came and went. This place is eternal, my dear, no matter how much time goes and everything else changes, this place is one of the few untouched by its influence."   
" A place time does not touch." she murmured, suddenly feeling a deep overwhelming sadness fill her heart and soul. She trembled, tears coming suddenly.  
"I shall one day be like this place. Existing outside of time."  
Hades walked over to her, embracing her, wanting to take her pain away desperately.  
"You fear you shall become cold and lifeless like this world? Do not fear, beautiful goddess, thought it may surround you and shake you, coldness will never fill you." he whispered into to ear.  
"How do you know that?" she asked, her eyes staring into his, her bottom lip trembling. It was rare to hold the Princess of Pluto, an elusive creature she was, but even more rare to see her in such a vulnerable state.   
He brushed her tears away and smiled a genuine warm smile.  
"I will not let it be so."   
Pluto looked at him stunned. Her tears stopped, her shivers subsided, but in his embrace she remained.  
"Why me? Why have you taken me?" she asked, puzzled. Why would anyone want her of people? Enough to risk kidnapping her? It was crazy!  
Hades grasped her wrist gently, leading her to sit with him on the bed. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.  
"I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, I had to hold you and never let you go. I used to have a dream when I was younger. There was a tall woman holding a large staff. She was like a shadow, surrounded by mist. All I could see was her eyes. Those sad garnet eyes. The woman seemed so lonely, like how I felt. I always awoke thinking I wanted to find her so that she wouldn't be alone anymore. You were her, or will be. I was seeing you, Pluto. The you who will be the Guardian of Time. You are my fate. My destiny. My only love. I want to be with you forever."  
Pluto lifted a trembling hand to her mouth, tears springing once more to her face, tears he kissed away.   
Once more, darkness embraced her. And she reveled in it.  
  
"Stay with me." he asked her, as he held her in his embrace.  
"Hades......"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
She was like a zombie the way she walked downtown, making her way to the arcade to meet Haruka and Michiru. She knew he'd strike soon, there was a great deal of bitterness between them that most likely ripened to hatred over the past millennia.  
She had to tell Haruka and Michiru. They would know something was wrong right away. They knew everything about Hades...well, almost everything. She had told them everything she knew of him, keeping some details quiet when she was asked in the Silver Millennium. She couldn't betray him completely.   
So lost in her thoughts she never noticed how everything seemed to still and quiet, almost like it was all becomming sepia toned, and she was the only color.  
"Princess."  
The voice broke through her thoughts and she looked forward, as a tall man with black hair and deep brown eyes in black pants, garnet shirt, and leather jacket stood before her.  
Setsuna gasped, noticing how everything around her seemed frozen. She wasted nor more time.  
"Pluto Crystal Power, make up!"  
  
Sailor Pluto's eyes narrowed as she pointed the Garnet Rod at the man.  
"I thought I'd never have to see you again, that I'd destroyed you both physically and in my mind." she said, her voice laced with anger, regret, and sorrow.  
"I told you I would be with you forever, my love...besides, you destroyed my body, not my soul. The stars saw it fit for me to be reborn, in this time, on this planet, so I could find you again. I've been rude, allow me to introduce myself. I now go by the name Shiou Tooya."  
"Clever. Dead Scream!"  
The attack would have been effective, had he not seemingly disappeared and re-appeared beside her.  
"Very good, you've become the woman of my dreams, literally." he murmured, carressing her neck with cool fingers.   
She hit him away with the Garnet Rod, weary as a cold fire lit his eyes.  
"I've waited a millennia to see you, Pluto."  
"And I've spent a millennia trying to forget. I sense it, you are not the same as the past. I feel it....a deep darkness.."  
Tooya smiled a cruel smile.  
"Do you think I could return without some assistance? Your power did destroy my body and left my soul dammned to dwell in hell."  
Sailor Pluto shifted the Garnet Rod, sadness sweeping over her features.  
" I never intended for your soul to end up there. I didn't realize the extent of my powers then, but you left me no choice." she said softly, desperately trying to keep herself calm.  
She hadn't spent all those years learning from past mistakes for nothing. She had learned the extent of her powers. The limits. She learned just how important she was in the threads fate had woven for the Sailor Senshi. Centuries had given her time to mature fully into the soldier she was now.  
And she'd be dammned before she lost herself again.  
*******  
  
The end.......until 'Piece of Love'  
  
This chapter is dedicated to that eagle chasing, anime loving, Haruka/Michiru fanboy, Canadian guy I know..what's his name who invented Club Anipike...that guy. Yeah. Who else listens to me ramble bout all the guys I like so supportively.  
You know who you are. Nyao! =^_~= 


	4. Peice of Love

Fate...what would you ask of me?  
Destiny...how will you guide me?  
Time....how shall I serve you?  
  
****  
  
The Garnet Path Chronicles   
Silver Miko  
****  
Piece of Love  
***  
Pluto looked in the tall gilded mirror at her reflection. She was dressed in a velvet gown of black with a translucent layer of crimson silk over it. She wore matching gloves and a garnet necklace he had given her.  
His kingdom, the Nether Realm, was full of gems and treasures. Onyx, ruby, garnet, jade, gold...all the darker toned gemstones. It was like a world that was created for creatures of the night, such as herself.   
They had married an hour ago. They were bound by sacred bonds, for all eternity, she knew this deep in her heart and soul.  
She hadn't agreed at first, but she could not deny him. He was in truth, her other half.   
She felt his presence and turned to face him, smiling.  
He smiled back at her as she ran into his arms.  
It was the first time in a very long time Pluto felt pure bliss.  
But it would not last.....  
  
Hades walked to his bedroom, brows furrowed. He had everyone in the Silver Millennium Alliances looking for him. His kidnapping of Princess Pluto had been considered his official declaration of treason.  
He had never intended treason. He was not a traitor. The Dark Kingdom threatened him as well. It was pure stupidity to believe he'd ally himself with such a chaotic lot.   
He sighed, wanted desperately to see his wife. He knew she was greatly upset over this and that her sense of duty was no longer clouded by their wedding. For a time, they had forgotten everything but that they loved each other. He had waited his entire life for her, and he wasn't going to let her go with a fight.   
He entered their room where she sat, waiting for him.  
"We have to talk." she said quietly. Her expression was an obvious attempt to remain calm, but her lower lip was trembling a bit.  
"You want to return. Go back to your Queen and your duties." he said in a low voice.  
"I must. If we are all ever to have peace. I cannot run away from my fate...I keep dreaming, of what will happen if I do not return. I cannot jeapordize everything in existence."  
"Not even for me?" he asked harshly.  
She looked into his face, her eyes so very sad.  
"No, not even for you." she said, standing up.  
"I cannot let you go..." he said, embracing her tightly.  
  
Pluto tried to not cry, but tears came.  
  
"You said..you never wanted me to be sad....if I do not go back, I will regret everything between us, and I do not want that." she whispered, her voice shaking.  
She felt the cold air as he pushed her away and turned his back on her.  
"I wish I was as selfless as you, my dear." he said flatly, turning his back on her and leaving the room.  
"Hades, wait!" she said, trying to open the door to follow him, but the door was locked.  
He had locked her in!  
  
"HADES! PLEASE! YOU MUST LET ME GO BACK! I'M SORRY! BUT IT MUST BE!!!!! It must..." she said, crumbling to the floor.  
"Pluto.....Pluto!"  
Pluto stood up and looked around for the source of the voice.  
Her gaze stopped on the mirror, which was rippling like water. An image appeared of a woman with long blue hair and violet eyes.  
"Who are you?"  
"A watcher and a warrior, one who has the blood of Ancients...I have come to bring you to Queen Serenity." her tranquil voice said.  
"How..how did you find this place?"   
She smiled.  
"I have many skills, but come now...time grows short for the wheels of fate have already begun to turn." her hand appeared from the mirror.  
Pluto's fingers traced over the garnet stone of her necklace.   
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
Hades returned to his room, only to find it empty.  
"Pluto?" he looked around and stopped when something caught his attention.  
On the floor in front on the mirror was her necklace.  
She was gone.  
***  
  
"IS that everying?"   
"Yes your Majesty. That is all I learned." Pluto said.  
  
They were in the Queen's study discussing what had happened and everything she had learned about Hades. Almost everything.  
She did not reveal they were married or had been in love. Were in love.  
Would he forgive her?   
She loved him, he was her soulmate, she knew this. No matter how much she loved him though, they could not be together. It tore at her. She felt as if she was more empty in her heart than before.  
"You may go Pluto, you've been through enough."  
"Majesty...I'd like to take my post."  
"Now? I thought we decided to wait until after your twentieth birthday."  
" I'm ready now." Pluto said firmly.  
Serenity sighed.   
"Very well then. You will address the Council of Ancients tomorrow eve. Are you absolutely sure?"  
"Yes."  
  
Pluto walked down the familiar corridors of the Moon Kingdom's palace.  
"Pluto!"  
Turning to the cheerful voice, Pluto saw Princess Serenity running to catch up to her.  
"Your Highness, what is it?"   
"Nothing important. I just wanted to talk."  
"Very well then."  
  
They strolled through the garden of silver roses as Pluto admired the famous blooms.   
"Tell me, Pluto, was is frightening to be taken by the rebel Hades?" Serenity asked innocently.  
"Yes, a little."  
"But nothing that terribly scared you, you arrived in very little dissaray and no apparent emotional trauma."  
"Princess?" she asked, stopping her pace.  
"I saw you dancing with him, you were smiling. I do not think I've ever seen you that happy in quite a while. You felt something for him, and he you."  
Pluto sighed.  
"Serenity, what I tell you now is a secret you must not reveal to anyone, even your mother. Him and I...we wed."   
"Do not say it with such shame, Pluto. I'm sure this man is not as bad as they say, for he is capable of love."  
"Princess...." Pluto whispered, her voice breaking.  
"I know your fate is probably the harshest of all of us, but even you deserve love."  
Pluto just stared into the princess' peaceful blue eyes.  
  
  
***  
  
The palace shook and trembled as the entire army of the Dark Kingdom appeared.  
  
The Inner Senshi headed for the battle front, prepared to defend the Kingdom with their lives.  
The Outer Senshi aided the Queen to safety, taking her the the battlements.  
  
"Where's Serenity?!" the Queen asked extremely distraught, as she heard the screams of lives lost, soldiers fighting.  
"She wasn't in the ballroom?" Neptune asked.  
"Shit! Where is she?!" Uranus wondered panicked.  
"She had left with Endymion...to her chambers I think." Pluto answered.  
"I must find her!" Serenity yelled, rushing out of the room, Luna and Artemis running after her as the Outer Senshi followed.  
As they made their way through the devastated palace, they could feel hope starting to fade, and then die with what waited for them outside.  
"SERENITY!!! NO!!!!!" the Queen yelled distraught, collapsing to her knees, sobs wracking her body.  
Floating before them were Serenity and Endymion, both dead. The princess' tears were still streaking down her face.  
Then they saw the bodies of the Inner Senshi.  
"Uranus, Neptune...." Pluto whispered, facing her comrades.  
"You can leave Pluto, return to the Time Gate.." Neptune murmured sadly.  
Pluto shook her head.  
"Leaving the Time Gate is one of the three taboos I must never do. I must do this. I will defend this kingdom with my life, even if we lose, I will die with all you." she swore.  
Three headed to the front, firing off their attacks.  
They did some damage, taking out a good portion of the Dark Army.   
Beryl noticed, and with narrowed eyes, sent blade after blade of Dark Crystals at the three senshi.  
Despite the pain of several wounds, they pushed forward until the could no more.  
"We..have...no choice left..." Uranus whispered, collapsing and crawling towards Neptune.  
"Uranus....no matter what...I'm with you..."   
Their hands intertwined.  
  
Pluto felt herself stumble, and tried to use her Staff to support her.  
"Such a valiant effort. I never knew just what a persistant warrior you were."   
  
Recognzing the voice, she looked in front of her, startled and shocked to see Hades, sword drawn.  
"You...you allied yourself with the Dark Kingdom?"   
"Why not! I've let the Silver Millennium take away everything from me, including you! So why not want to destroy it?"  
"So this is what it has come to.." she said sadly, falling her knees.  
He walked over to her, stopping right before her.  
"I loved you, you know. More than anything I wanted to have you by my side...but yes, this is what it comes to. I must kill you now, my dear, because I can't be as selfless you." he said, raising his sword to strike.  
"PLUTO!" Uranus as Neptune yelled as they finally found her. She was about to be struck down.  
Pluto looked up to Hades.  
"Forgive me." she whispered, then struck him with the end of her Time Staff.   
Shock and betrayal filled his eyes as the Staff pierced right through him, and he pulled back, the Staff slipping out out of his midsection, and Pluto dropped it to the ground next to her.  
He looked at her with an intense mix of anger and sorrow, as he stumbled forward on his knees in front of her.  
"Why did...this..have to happen...we could of been happy...." he murmured in pain.  
"Hades..." she began but did not finish as she felt the blade of his sword slice through her.  
"PLUTO!!!" the two Outer Senshi yelled, running towards her and pulling the sword out as Hades stumbled backwards, laying on his back.  
"Neptune..Uranus...I don't have much time, and I know you both understand what we must do now."   
"Yes." Neptune said, her Aqua Reflector Mirror appearing in her hand as Uranus' Space Sword appeared.  
Pluto strained as she lifted her staff up, and closed her eyes focusing.  
THe three Talismans glowed, forming a triangle of light as a sillouhette appeared.  
"The Soldier of Destruction...has awakened." Neptune said sadly as Saturn opened her eyes.  
"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto...I sense the time of the Silver Millennium has come to an end."  
"Yes."   
Saturn looked at them sadly.  
"I'm so sorry...I hope one day we'll all be alive again, and that this history will not repeat itself." she murmured, walking away and towards Queen Serenity, who was preparing to use the Silver Crystal.  
  
Pluto grasped her Time Staff, and pointed it at Hades.  
"Garnet Typhoon!!!" she yelled, using the last of her powers.  
  
***  
  
"I will not allow you to repeat the tragedy of the past, if I must destroy you once more, I will." Pluto said harshly.  
"Always the good little soldier, Pluto. I wish I could be as selfless as you."   
"Once I wished I could be selfish as you, but it could only bring misery."  
"Oh don't worry, once I get my revenge, you won't feel anything...." he whispered roughly.  
***  
  
OH man, sorry to cliffhang after leaving ya hanging. But it's like...12:53 AM and I was working till 11. I got classes tomorrow.......yea  
NEXT TIME- Forbidden Pense 


	5. The Forbidden Pensee

Author's Note  
  
  
  
Okay, got my laptop and now I'm updating. I fear procrastinating with infect me further, and I already am battling the evil cold.  
  
  
  
Oh, interesting note. Before I read the song lyrics, I picked the title from the song that's the Silent Mobius opening. Now I read them and they actually work with the fic!  
  
**********************************  
  
Forbidden Pense  
  
hito wa dare mo umareta imi o sagashite toki o samayou no  
  
wasurenai de futatsu no tsuki ga kasanari au toki o...  
  
(People wander when they search for the reason they were born   
  
don't forget when the two moons overlap each other)  
  
Sailor Moon stood atop the building of tinted glass, watching the scene below unfold. She must have looked like an angel, determining if she should intervene or not. She was going to, it was her nature to do whatever she could, but she realized something as she watched the battle begin.   
  
This was something Pluto had to do on her own. It was both a physical and mental battle, and only she could save herself in the end.  
  
Ever since the battle with Galaxia, Usagi was little by little remembering the Silver Millennium with great clarity, but she had chosen to not reveal this to her Senshi, though she suspected Setsuna knew. For her to reveal what she remembered would most likely hurt the Senshi more, for those memories held deep regrets and tragedy, memories that needed to come back on their own terms. She couldn't lie to them, and they'd want to know. And she'd have to tell them about Endymion's generals and their relationship to them.   
  
As for Mamoru, she knew he was remembering too, thankfully. She was beginning to miss the Mamoru she'd fallen for, the witty, edgy Mamoru. Not that she didn't love her Mamo-chan, she loved him more than anything on Earth, but she had realized lately that he had been changing to please her. She didn't want him to change. She loved her cranky college student and actually missed arguing sometimes. It was so fun looking back.  
  
Because she remembered, Usagi knew who Pluto was fighting and why.   
  
And that was why she simply watched at the moment, whispering a prayer.  
  
"Setsuna-san, may your tragedy not repeat itself."  
  
Ah kimi wa kaze no naka aozameta rakuen o toki hanashi  
  
kimi wa miokuru yo kegarenaki ano hibi no omoide o  
  
(Ah, you release a blue-ish paradise in the wind  
  
And you see off the memories of those days without getting dirty)  
  
Do not cry, Pluto thought. The time of tears has long since past.  
  
Hades summoned energy, releasing a ball of dark power at Sailor Pluto. She dodged it, releasing a Dead Scream at him in return. He dodged it. They were quite even it appeared.   
  
"I see, you've gotten stronger over the years. So much more calm, so sure. I half expected to see those tears of yours by now." He taunted.  
  
"I'm sure you'd love that, Hades. I think you loved seeing me miserable so you wouldn't have to be miserable alone." She spat out.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Ah, but are you not the soldier of melancholy? I'm just the King of the Dead. Or was."  
  
He then began to attack her with his sword, as they began fencing with sword and staff.  
  
Pluto knew he had the advantage, if the now gashing cut on her arm was anything to prove for it.   
  
The best she could do was bludgeon him unconscious, and she doubted that would keep him down for long.  
  
Was it really once upon a time ago they had fallen so quickly and deeply in love?   
  
Soulmates were they?  
  
More in misery than love.  
  
"I almost had you, didn't I? It's amazing how you always escape death? Is it because your father is a god or are you just that damn lucky?" he suddenly asked, feeling a bruise forming on his ribs.  
  
"Almost had me?!" she gasped, and then it dawned on her.  
  
He wanted her to fight and lose.  
  
He wanted to kill her out of revenge and anger…but not in the way she had thought.  
  
If she died…he'd have her. Her soul would be his to claim as he was, despite the years, the King of the Underworld, and she was bound to him.   
  
He wanted her still…  
  
And that was why she did something she rarely did in battle.  
  
Escaped.  
  
After launching a Dead Scream, she escaped to the Time Gate as fast as she could, the one place he could not enter.  
  
Hades gazed at the spot where she had stood, wiped the blood from the cut on his lip and smirked.  
  
"I see, you've figured it out. You can run, but I will always find you."  
  
"Hades!"  
  
He turned at the feminine voice.  
  
He blinked then chuckled.  
  
"Little Princess Serenity! You were floating dead with your Earth lover last I saw you. Betrayed your kingdom, seems common amongst you and your Senshi. Tell me, did you laugh to yourself when my darling wife had to face your mother, most likely ashamed for loving me?"  
  
"Never. I would never laugh at her. Of all my senshi, she has made the most sacrifices. I knew of you two before anyone else, and said nothing. She knew of my love for Endymion the whole time and said nothing. It must've been hard for her, carrying such knowledge. I think no one has endured more than she has sometimes. Even you."  
  
"She knows nothing of suffering and neither do you! I was a king and yet treated like a pariah amongst the Silver Millennium council. She was the one good thing in my life, I dreamt of her before we even spoke, and for a while, I thought she felt the same. Then she cursed our love, destroyed everything! She killed me as I killed her!" he bellowed, unleashing the anger in his soul.  
  
A brief flash of pain shined in Sailor Moon's blue eyes.  
  
"I knew, from the beginning, that it would end badly for Endymion and I. I loved him so much though, I never wanted to let go. I betrayed my kingdom and my mother. We died. We were reborn with our memories locked. When we met again, Endymion and I always argued. He had been taken by the Dark Kingdom, and almost killed me, but I struck back. He died saving me. I died. We came back though. Do you think you're the only one ever felt that pain or forbidden love?"  
  
"But it worked out so fairy tale for you and your prince!" he sneered.  
  
amai doku ni sasoware  
  
atsui tsumi o okashite  
  
toki no ame ni utarete kimi ha mezameru  
  
( Being invited by a sweet poison,  
  
You commit a deep crime  
  
Being struck by the rain of the moment  
  
You wake up)  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon remained calm.  
  
"Imagine having been told as a child, that it was your destiny to guard something so important that the universe depended on it. Imagine being alone, literally, for years, yearning for the company of another soul. Imagine that you did this out of duty and loyalty and faith. Then imagine everything changed and you betrayed this, your reason for being and all you stood for. Imagine the pain it causes to make such a betrayal, only to then have said reason kill you. Imagine then being reborn and remembering everything about it, never forgetting. Do you think it was all so easy for her? I remember, when no one was there but myself, she cried for days, crying your name."  
  
"Out of guilt."  
  
"Out of heartbreak you fool! You think you were lonely? You know nothing! I remember the look of her face when she danced with you that night, she was so happy, I'd never seen her so happy. She loved you more than you seem to fathom!"  
  
"Then why don't you just get rid of me? You have the power."  
  
"Because," she said, as she began to walk away, "I haven't lost all hope."  
  
kindan no PENSE  
  
aisuru imi o sagashite daremo kizutsuku no  
  
namae mo naki da tenshitachi yo  
  
inoru you ni odore  
  
unmei no PENSE  
  
namida no naka de kimi ha umare kawaru  
  
kitto ai o dakishime tsuyokunareru...  
  
( Forbidden thoughts  
  
When he looks for the meaning he loves  
  
Everybody gets hurt.  
  
Fallen angels without even a name  
  
Dance as if you were praying  
  
Fateful thoughts  
  
You are reborn inside your tears  
  
Surely, you can get stronger by embracing love)  
  
  
  
Ah kimi wa yume no naka taikutsu na shiawase ni tsukare hate  
  
kimi wa tanoshi muyo zeitaku na kanashimi no uragiri o  
  
( Ah, in your dreams, you've got tired out in your tedious happiness  
  
And you enjoy the betrayal of your wild sadness)  
  
hoshi no kakera atsumete  
  
akai hana o chirashite  
  
mune ni toge o umete kimi ha hohoemu  
  
( By carrying fragments of stars  
  
And scattering red flowers  
  
And putting a thorn in your heart,  
  
You smile.)  
  
seijuku no PENSE  
  
umareta imi o sagashite daremo tabidatsu no  
  
namae mo naki da tenshitachi yo  
  
inoru you ni nemure  
  
unmei no PENSE  
  
haruka na michi o kimi ha arukidaseru  
  
daremo shiranai mirai tsukuru tame ni...  
  
  
  
( Prudent thoughts  
  
When he looks for the meaning of his birth  
  
Everybody begins a trip  
  
Fallens angels without even a name  
  
Sleep as if you were praying  
  
Fateful thoughts  
  
You can begin to walk on a distant road  
  
So that you can create a future that nobody will know)  
  
kindan no PENSE  
  
aisuru imi o sagashite daremo kizutsuku no  
  
namae mo naki da tenshitachi yo  
  
inoru you ni odore  
  
unmei no PENSE  
  
namida no naka de kimi ha umare kawaru  
  
kitto ai o dakishime tsuyokunareru...  
  
( Forbidden thoughts  
  
When he looks for the meaning he loves  
  
Everybody gets hurt.  
  
Fallen angels without even a name  
  
Dance as if you were praying  
  
Fateful thoughts  
  
You are reborn inside your tears  
  
Surely, you can get stronger by embracing love)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more than to feel you deep in my heart…there was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more than to keep from the breaking apart all my pictures of you…'- 'Pictures of You' The Cure  
  
'There are things you should know…the more I try the distance between us seems to grow.'- 'Your Sweet Six Six Six H.I.M.  
  
'She'll be right here in my arms, so in love....'- Right Here In My Arms- H.I.M.  
  
'Please take me home too late its gone I bet your sad this is the best time we ever had.'- 'Please Take Me Home' Blink 182 


End file.
